Shira Validwar
"Shiren Suthar Validwar" was an undescribably and notoriously powerful Sith Assassin, former Mandalorian/Mandalorian Mercenary, a Spy and Thief for the CIS as well as a decorated and prominent Military Commander for the CIS during the Clone Wars era. While serving the CIS during the Clone Wars era, Shira Validwar was known rob and blow up banks, attack Jedi Temples and Republic Bases and Vehicles and kill everyone and everything inside of them, as ever since her birth, Shira Validwar found killing fun, amusing and entertaining...During the final stages of CWA, Shira Validwar founded and was elected empress of the Mandalorian Assassin, a unity of three squads of Mandalorian Sith which became an empire and seized full control of the Game in a day and ruled it until it's end on March 31st, 2014. Origins: Shira Validwar was born on Korriban in 36BBY. Shira Validwar was born into an extremely wealthy family, and her parents names were Mira and Treszan Validwar-two extremely wealthy and famous Sith Politicians and Warriors who served in the Galactic Senate, and were prominient to most of the Galaxy...When Shira Validwar was born, she killed both her parents by accident, as well as all of the doctors, droids and nurses in the room. Shira Validwar then proceeded to exit the room she was born in, and killed all of the other patients and doctors in the hospital by accident. Shira Validwar then escaped the hospital, and killed even more people...When the Republic invaded Korriban in 31BBY, Shira Validwar killed over 100,000 Clones and Jedi using just a single hand held blaster rifle that she got from a Clone commander after she murdered him a short time prior. When this occurred, a Jedi Master saw what was happening and went over to Shira Validwar. He then picked Shira Validwar up, and took her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where she was then trained as a Jedi Padawan (even though she was not force sensitive)...At the age of 12, Shira Validwar saw that the Jedi were killing people. Shira Validwar then ran out of her room and killed half of the Jedi in the Jedi Temple. Shira Validwar killed Jedi of all ranks, such as Masters, Knights and Padawans, as well as Temple security and maintenance such as Clones, Droids etc. In the middle of her attack on the Jedi Temple, Shira Validwar's master stopped in front of her with tears in his eyes and asked her why she was doing this. Shira Validwar simply replied: "because it is the right thing to do". Shira Validwar then sliced her master in half and continued rampaging and killing everyone and everything in the Jedi Temple. After her attack on the Jedi Temple, Shira Validwar then stole a Republic Gunship, and then flew it into the City. Shira Validwar then escaped into the city and went on to become a Bounty Hunter, and eventually a Mandalorian Mercenary. During her time as a Mandalorian Mercenary, Shira Validwar became very deceitful and learned to lie. Shira Validwar would use this ability later on in her life to manipulate and lure people into doing work with or for her, after they became of no use to her, Shira Validwar would kill them in cold blood without mercy for fun, amusement and entertainment...In her time as a Mercenary, Shira Validwar took bounties from whoever she could find. Shira Validwar killed hundreds of underworld Crime Families. Shira Validwar even killed a famous blood-thirsty Hutt, and killed his entire Family and burned down his underworld Palace...One day, Shira Validwar was hungry, so she decided to go and get something to eat. Still being 12, Shira Validwar did not know the risks of stealing (yet). Shira Validwar went into a Cantina, and stole food, afterwards, Shira Validwar went on to try to make a Gang. Shira Validwar was badly beaten, and thrown into a Dumpster. Shira Validwar laid there crying her eyes out, until a man in a Dark Robe approached her and asked her if she wanted to join the Separatists. Shira Validwar said yes, and was then trained as a Sith Apprentice. While Shira Validwar was being trained as a Sith Apprentice, she ascended through the ranks of the Sith and the Separatists, and became a powerful Separatist Leader...One day, Shira Validwar got bored, and decided to kill her master, and all of the Droids in the Sith Temple she worked in for fun, amusement and entertainment. Afterwards, Shira Validwar stole her masters Starfighter and flew to Carlacc where she crashed the Ship and got lost in the frozen forest where she was later found by Deathwatch. Shira Validwar was then trained as a Mandalorian, and was brought up into the Mandalorian Culture. When the Republic invaded Carlacc, Shira Validwar and her master fought gallantly against the Republic invaders, and Shira Validwar killed 99% of the invasion force. After Shira Validwar killed what she thought was the last Jedi Master, she went to look for her master. Shira Validwar then found her master fighting a Jedi Knight, who had just stabbed him through the heart. With tears in her eyes, Shira Validwar leaped up and sliced the Jedi Knight's head off. Afterwhich, Shira Validwar then held her dying master in her arms where he spoke his last loving words to her, his final request to Shira Validwar was to "go far". After his last words, he closed his eyes then died in Shira Validwar's arms. Still being a kid, Shira Validwar thought he was playing a game with her, Shira Validwar nudged him and laughed a little bit, but she soon realized that he was not playing a game. Shira Validwar then looked over her peaceful and content looking master and said curiously: "master? master?" After realizing that her master was gone, Shira Validwar started having tears forming in her eyes. After his death, Shira Validwar cried the hardest she'd ever cry for anyone in her life for her master. After losing the only person in the Galaxy who ever got a chance of loving her, who was also like the Galaxies most loving father/brother, Shira Validwar let her master rest, and she started to develop an extreme loath for everyone and everything Jedi. Shira Validwar became so enraged, that she got into one of the Republic's Gunships that launched the invasion force, and flew it into one of the Republic Cruisers that sent down the invasion force. After jet-packing away from the cockpit of the Gunship, Shira Validwar then flew into the other Republic Cruiser's hangers, killed all of the crew members inside of the hangers, and then stole a Republic Starfighter, where she then destroyed the two Bridges of the Republic Cruiser, and then flew into hyperspace...Later on in her life, after just becoming 18, Shira Validwar founded the Mandalorian Assassin; a unity of squads of Mandalorian Sith which took over and seized control of CWA in a day and defeated the Republic after a short lived war over domination of the Game while Shira Validwar single handedly killed off the entire Jedi Order and ruled CWA until it's end on March 31st, 2014. Physical Description: Shira Validwar had the Galaxies extremely softest, extremely smoothest, extremely gentile, extremely fragile, extremely squishy, and perfect body. Shira Validwar was 6'3 in height, and weighed 75.5 kgs...Shira Validwar's hair was extremely soft, and felt like silk, and was brown. Shira Validwar had blue eyes, was paleish-tan, and her voice sounded nearly exactly the same as Ahsoka Tano's, only a tad deeper in comparison. Species: Shira Validwar had belonged too a very complex family of Alien Race's. Although appearing to be Human, Shira Validwar was akin and related too the race's Cathar, Chiss, Sith Pureblood, and Twi'lek. Although, Shira Validwar's main bloodline was that of an extremely ancient elder race whose existence was present long before the dawn of the Galactic Community, and even the Rakatan Infinite Empire, and whose existence has been lost in time. This race was The Celestial's (aka the Architects). The Celestial's were an extremely powerful god-like race that were the Elder Race of Star Wars. They are believed to be responsible for a large number of artifacts and anomalous planetary formations and and species placement's throughout the Galaxy, what little was known about the Celestials came from Xenoarchaeology. The Jedi and Sith alike theorized that the balance between the light and darkside's of the Force was actually under the guidance of the Celestials. Very little is known about this mysterious race of powerful aliens, even they're appearance is unknown. The Celestials were serpentine in nature, and possessing either tentacles or vines as appendages. Another theory however, suggested that the Celestials had a malleable appearance, incomprehensible to mere mortals. Others said that the Celestials had merged with the Force completely, and let go of their physical bodies...By 100,000 years before the Battle of Yavin, the Celestials had taken over most of the known Galaxy. They had made contact with several sentient species such as the Sharu and the Columi, who fled or hid. Others, like the Killix and Kwa became their servants. Much of the information people know about the Celestials comes from the Killix. The Killix are a sentient hive-mind insectoid species who are highly telepathic. According to the Killix, a connection was present between the Celestials and the group of Force Wielders known as "The Ones". It was believed that The Ones were descendants from the Celestials...What became of the Celestials was unknown, one theory suggests that a horrible cosmic monster, Abeloth (aka the "Beloved mother of the Stars" or the "Bringer of Chaos") grew in power and destroyed the Force Sensitive Species. Another theory suggests that the Rakatans destroyed the Celestials. The Rakatans were discovered by the Kwa, a kind species of the Celestials. The Kwa elevated the Rakatans with technology, however would soon discover that the Rakatans would betray them. The Rakatans used their newly gifted Kwa technologies to rapidly expand their territory, enslaving and killing billions of beings. This cannibalistic race ignored the Kwa's teachings of balance and the Force, and fell to the Darkside. Much of the their technology was powered by the Force. Refusing to be servants, the Rakata unleashed terrible curses upon the Celestials, thus driving them to extinction. The Celestials fought back by creating hyperspace anomalies in the Unknown Region where the Rakatan homeworld was in order to contain them. But in the end, the Celestials disappeared, and all that remained of them were The Ones. Behind the Scenes: Shira Validwar was a player of CWA. Known to attack and kill Republic Troops and Jedi, as well as anyone in the Republic-Shira Validwar quickly became swept into the crime life, as she would rob cantinas, and kill her employers when she worked as a Mercenary...During the end of CWA, Shira Validwar was a prominient and extremely powerful member of CWA, as she became Sith Empress of CWA, and founded her Mandalorian-Sith Empire; the Mandalorian Assassin. With her Empire, Shira Validwar took over CWA in a day, and ruled it until it's end on March 31st, 2014. Category:Sith Category:Mandalorian Category:Separatist Category:Mercenary